charbythevampiratefandomcom-20200213-history
Elite
The Elite are a type of vampire. The name "Elite" was given to them by other vampires as somewhat of a derogative name, but they adopted it anyway. Elites are instantly recognisable by their glassy, monochromatic eyes that come in a wide range of colors. Elites themselve vary in appearance according to what age they were "turned". Elites turned at a younger age may only have changes occur to their eyes and hair, while older Elites may have demonic traits similar to pureblood vampires, such as wings, horns and tails. Though it is not certain what makes an Elite, it is sometimes likened to a magic virus or mutation. It can be carried by any vampire without affecting it, only its victims. Therefore Elites are made when a vampire of any type bites a victime while carrying this "virus". Instead of becoming a normal vampire, they wake up as an Elite. While it is assumed that Elites can "turn" any being they want into an Elite as well, only a few seem to know exactly how this is done. It seems to jump from vampire to vampire until it is passed on through a bite, and there seems to be no way of knowing if one is the carrier or not. At any rate, Elites are extremely rare and it is not certain if the infection is 100% even amongst a carrier. Elite powers Elites display not only advanced versions of regular vampire powers, but seem to have a number of unique powers of their own. The Elite Cyril tested many of the Elite's powers and limitations on himself, and passed this knowledge on when he assembled the Elite Council. He found out that Elites seem to exist on two planes at once; one physical, and another a soul-like entity that gathers energy to repair damages or siphons off energy from surroundings to re-assemble a completely destroyed physical body. It is assumed that killing this part of the Elite is the real key to killing one, though how to accomplish this is unknown as of yet. One way exists to immobilze an Elite however, which is removing the heart from the intact body and destroying it. They're unsure what cosmic, magical rules there are regarding this, but it seems akin to removing the battery from a toy. It appears that it disrupts the Elite's connection with its soul and renders the Elite unable to function for about 36 hours, where the heart slowly regenerates itself much in the way a normal vampire regenerates its limbs. At this point the body goes into self-defense mode, setting up a small force-field around the body that kills or incapacitates anything that comes within range of the body. Another way to take an Elite out of the game is to pin his heart with an "Elite" weapon, which would be any of those that were stolen from an alternate dimension by Cyril. The Staff of Oswego and Dinora's Axe are both in possession of other Elites and appear to unlock some sort of superpowers, but the sword Cyril stole is holding his body pinned to the throne of the late vampire King Barret. However, completely destroying an Elite (heart and all) is less of an inconvenience. With nothing there to try and establish a weak connection (like trying to pour gallons of water through a spout the size of a pin hole) the soul-like entitity of the Elite can just pour enough of itself into a re-mold of the body by borrowing energy from the surrounding area, which still takes some time and is not instant. It would seem that destroying this instead of the physical body (a bit of an avatar for the Elite perhaps?) is the true way to kill one. While the Elite's brain also has a small connection to the "soul", it is considerably weaker and not much help during a heart removal except to activate the defense systems. Removing both could possibly put the Elite in a considerable inconvience, perhaps causing the Elite to take 4 days to regenerate instead. As such, just beheading an Elite is no problem: it regenerates almost instantly. An Elite experiencing a limb removal may panic however, and take longer to regenerate as they are distracted by the pain and awareness of what has happened. As mentioned, injuries sustained by Elite's own weapons can be far more devestating and even stunt their abilities to regenerate quickly. A quick list of Elite powers includes: *Teleportation *Advanced regeneration *Advanced shapeshifting/illusions *A savage "Beast" form The Elite weapons As for the powers unlocked by the weapons, there are two: Either a good, or a bad side. It could be assumed that either of these could be an id (pursuit of desires without inhibition) or ego (self-preservation) being amplified. Charby, with the Staff of Oswego, found his "good" side to not only alter his appearance, but to give him telekinetic powers and extra strength/stamina. His other side was not as fun. The staff disintegrated, forced its way into his body, and came out his fingertips in deadly blades. He chased the females of the house around lasciviously and tried to fight with everyone. It also made him super angsty, as he complained loudly to Mye about not being loved enough. Things went similarly with Zerlocke finding out he had "chosen one" powers with the axe. Elite Weaknesses As powerful as Elites are, they have a number of drawbacks as well. In addition to the problem with their hearts, they also are prone to obssessive attachements to objects or people. It may manifest itself in the form of a hobby, or an Elite may dedicate his unlife to stalking someone he loves. One might collect figurines of dogs or buy too much stuff off of Ebay, another is painting the name of his true love on the walls in his own blood. Fun stuff! They are also prone to have an advanced OCD in the same capacity as regular vampires. For instance, an Elite cannot resist counting out small spilled objects such as seeds or jelly beans. Category:Elites Category:Vampires